Dreamer Star
Stubborn it's true, is '''Dreamer "The lost" Star'.'' With a heart warm and tender and never too far. Steadfast and loyal, he's quick to alarm. Protective and smart, he avoids evil harm. Truth and beauty, these are his quests. Perfection and love keep him from rest. Awkward or strange, his style is unique. He uses strength; he transforms what is weak. What ever he touches is left not the same. His courage allows him to gain from his pain. Story so far... An Earth Pony born from a family of a long line of Unicorns, his parents both knew something was different even before his Cutiemark appeared, taking a very uncanny resemblance to an ancestor. Even growing up at a very young age, they could already tell he was going to grow up to do other things than to take the role of the family mining business, so they prepared for that over the years. When his Cutiemark did appear, it confirmed what Mills and Esther thought, that Dreamer was meant for something different and waited for when he might tell them that he wants to seek other opportunities. Raised in an old fashioned household with his Mother and Father, Esther and Mills III - his parents first met each other several times in Manehatten where Esther lived her whole life and learned from her mother who was a respectable artist that independently operated her own studio. After a few years they decided to start a new life together and a family. Dreamer's Father owns and operates a third generation ore and lumber mining and distributing company in Trottingham. His Mother, a talented artist, operates her own studio and is her husband's Assistant. Dreamer grew up with a foal friend, on the only dirt road with the only two properties on their corner of private farmlands in town at the time. They would often spend hours of each day in the wheat fields or get into mischief, sometimes going far out into visit other neighborhoods in town and come home later, covered in seeds that would stick to the fur. Other places to go was in the Trottingham forests to show her places he likes to go and talk about camping things he would do with his mother. He also loved a poppy garden at his home, which he liked to lay in the flowers. In the center of the garden was his Mother's favorite tree, a Halesia tree, also called a Silverbell tree. There was a tradition his mother had to hang a silver bells every Hearths Warming Eve on the branches of the tree. One Hearths Warming Eve a bell was given to him as a gift from his parents with initials of his foal friend and himself. At night, Dreamer's Mother would share stories from an old book, large and heavy with fairy tales from Hans Christian Hoofersen. All the stories he loved listening to while falling asleep, imagining the story in his mind, that turned to dreams; when he woke from a memorable dream, he would write down in a journal he kept. One night, he heard the story of Ole Lukoje, a Sandpony to bring good dreams to ponies, inspiring him to study dreams and wanted to be like Ole Lukoje. One night his friend woke him from a dream and came to his window in the middle of the night, she couldn't sleep from the bad dreams, so he thought of Ole Lukoje and what he would do. Letting her in through the window, he took some time think and took some art materials out and painted what he could of a picture of a beautiful scene for her and gave it to her to look at. He laid beside and looked at it with her and thought for a while. He pointed out parts of the picture and started to make a story from looking at the scene in the painting and while he continued, she fell asleep with good dreams, snugged to his side and his Cutiemark appeared. Discovering the Cutiemark for the first time, led to his Mother to tell him the story of his ancestor the following night as a bed time story. This made her feel sad that he would be moving on to new things away from home before long, but proud too. His Father listened from outside the door, letting her continue. The story is not written in books but told within the family through the generations. Only a portrait painting and a pouch exists, carried down generations as heirlooms, which she gave to him to see. The story goes as follows... "Dreamer of old, was a Unicorn, he was found one day as a little foal wondering in the Royal Gardens by who is known as the Princess Sisters Father, at a time long before the two Princess Sisters were born. The Prince was walking in the royal gardens, passing by where a patch of poppies were growing in a small picket fenced garden and Dreamer was picked up by the Prince. Dreamer was struck by the beauty of the Prince's mane, the stars in his mane fills his eyes and saw a comet in the Prince's mane and liked it. Dreamer then reached out and cooed behind the Prince's head, up to the sky, where a comet was about to appear before anypony could see it or could tell it was there. The Prince, being distracted by the foal, then sensed it after Dreamer pointed it out, almost like it came from nothing. The Prince, surprised not sensing it, stopped it in the air, only the thunder of the celestial body entering the atmosphere carried and boomed across the sky. Dreamer, able to sense objects in the sky and inspired by the Prince's mane and sight of the comet, his Cutiemark appeared in the comets likeness. The Prince was impressed by this talent - Dreamer also holding a poppy in his hoof, picked by the stem when he was picked up, sneezed from a tickle in his nose over the flower pedals blowing in the breeze and brushing on his muzzle. A pedal from the flower stuck to the Prince's muzzle, shaking off the pedal. Dreamer giggled. The Prince amused, asked, holding the foal up to eye level, in a deep calming voice and not expecting an answer: "Tell me. What may be thy name my little curious subject?". Dreamer's parents, visiting the Palace and were near by, humbly apologized and told him his name. The Prince smiles, but excuses himself for having to attend holding the comet up in the sky and says "I must return the star in the sky that lost it's way, to it's proper place and here I return your lost Star." The Prince, giving back the foal, also adds before leaving, he could use somepony with sensing talent like that. The parent just bow their heads and thank the Prince. Later in Dreamer's life the Prince hires Dreamer as a servant and trained in study of stars and of dreams." The last part of the story tells of a battle that all stallions were called to arms, including Dreamer that was very scared having no experience and being a servant to the Prince and a student in the study of dreams and the stars, was never trained. The Prince, bringing his best armor to give, assured his protection to Dreamer, which he reluctantly obliged and charged to fall in rank. It was in the field, during a time Dreamer was left alone and had to defend himself, with no escape from the opposition that an astonishing gift was discovered. This was dismissed as being part of a tale that must have come from a dream and once written in a dream journal. However, in the tale, there was a picture of what was seen during the extraordinary event and was replicated on an emblem that adorns the pouch carried down as an heirloom that is worn by the Dreamer today, around his neck. The emblem has a shape of a flower, appearing as stars and the shape of the flower looks much like the Dreamseed plants that exist today. It was after the battle that a portrait of the Dreamer of old was commissioned by the Palace and in the portrait he can be seen with the pommel of a sword in a hoof, wearing the chest piece of the armor worn and wearing a pendant that was made just before the portrait painting was to be made, in the pendant was an emblem with the flower shape. There is yet an portion of the story, all but erased from time, this tale is unknown to the family even today and goes further still into the past; long before this particular ancestor existed. A secret of a 'gift' that may be connected to this astonishing ability that the Dreamer of old possessed and its origin was even unknown to him. Its best defense, is by not only looking ordinary, but also protected by being lost and nearly forgotten. Only to exist as a fading tale of a long dusty list of many other ancient treasures to yet be found and were only rumored to exist. It's secret and origin, is logged on its only existing entry on a scroll, fading and crumbling with time, it is also unknown of its location. This scroll, if ever found, tells of a gem once known to be called simply as the Heart Stone. There are many of these facet cut heart gem stones around Equestria that exist, but this one particular gem, unextraordinary in appearance as the others, harbors a truly desirable gift that was kept safe by the creator. By only being known to a very small circle that long since have faded themselves over time. This gift bestowed upon the gem, is as rare as the gem itself, known as "The Ultimate Gift". Created by one final wish by one pony, the only witness was not the creator, but the only one there as a 'courier' of sorts, given instructions to take and protect the gem. What the witness would have seen was the pony laying on a lone grassy lookout, under a night sky of a very close pass of a rare comet passing above, showing it's tail. The pony on the grassy lookout making the wish, looking up to the sky a while in silence before lowering his head one final time, to rest, not making another movement, but a glisten could be seen under the eye. The wish granted, chosen by the comet, a brilliant pure white light, growing to blinding from where the pony laid silently and slowly fade to nothing as the comet passed. The pony on the grassy lookout is gone to only have a heart stone gem in his place. Today, if this gem and its secrets were to be discovered, to extract this gift, it can only be given willingly by the gem itself, it cannot be forced and easily destroyed as the gem has not any protection and is as delicate as an ordinary gem. Which makes it even more astonishing that this may still exist today. If destroyed, the 'wish' inside is released and the gift is lost, forever. There is much more to the secrets behind the creation of the Heart Stone, one that may even tie two families together, but that is yet to be discovered. ... If the time ever arrives. Back to current times, soon after Dreamer passed colthood, he was to train to take the position to run the family business, but he declined. Ensuring Dreamer's happiness was more important they understood his decision and have prepared for it. Over a decade and some years, Dreamer went on his own personal journey to other cities in Equestria, mostly on hoof, given a large stack in a pouch be held tightly and almost never took off, it was filled with bits that his mother gave to him before he left home. He enjoyed being in the forests and tested his knowledge of camping that him and his Mother would spend time doing. Mostly surviving on his own, living on the edges of woods at the out skirts of every town. He honed his skill at building tiny forts, just small enough for him to crawl in. He would go in to town to get supplies he needed and return to camp to watch the town for a few weeks to decide to stay or move on, which he did decide to move in from each city cause it was not what he was looking for, even though he did not know what he was looking for. The continuing journey to travel was exciting for him however, but he did what he could to avoid walking in to forbidden territories in the continent of Equestria. He even passed north at a time that the Crystal Empire was still hidden and traveled east by it. During this time, he was never aware he had more that a pair of eyes watching him during his journey away from home. These eyes were friendly to him but was still never made aware of them. Traveling from the western shores through a long path through endless forests opening to to the occasional meadow and winding through a twisty path in a basin of tall mountain ranges in to another woods. The days got colder as the winter season approached and persistent cloud cover stayed day in and day out with chilly winds, he stopped in the woods to camp. Building a new fort there, which is proud of, there are many other like it and imagine are still standing around the forests of other cities, but this one was his best one so far. He took refuge in the woods, one the first night, it was at this time when strange dreams started to come to him that he's never had before, but kept recurring. While in this woods, he befriended a squirrel at a tree nearby, which he later named Whistler, not long before then a powerful blizzard came suddenly, it persisted and howled for two days. When the storm passed, he came out of the well insulated, tiny fort in to the now calm, white, snow buried woods, which happened to be Whitetail Wood. Walking out past the edge of the woods, for the first time the clouds opened up. Awed but the beauty surrounding Ponyville and taken by it's unique charm and hospitality the days he has been able to go into town while camping and replenish supplies that ponies practically hoofed out for him and in the weeks that followed, he decided to settle and not move on. After his first two weeks, he started working at Town Hall as an assistant to Mayor Mare and proud member of the park maintenance crew. It was about this time he came across a new animal friend that was a white Dove, his two new friends he now usually has them in tow practically everywhere he goes and have helped him immensely. It was about the first month when he had his first encounter with Princess Celestia, during one of her regular unannounced visits to the Ponyville Town Square, complete with Pegacoaches and Day Palace Guards. He was waiting in line for Applejack's apple cart when the convoy landed, with Celestia landing first and unsettling tiny debris on the cobble streets a few pony lengths away from the apple cart line. Frightened of the Princess's tall stature and awed by her appearance, he hid behind the apple cart and forgot to bow, peeking out one side; which caught her attention. He feels himself frozen in place as she approached and stood in front of him, her shadowy figure loomed and she inclined her horn, she asked his name, which he squeaked a reply. She peered deeply into his eyes from a regal stance, in silence, as if she was able to look into his mind. Staring longer, his ears fall back, until she replied, his ears perked as she spoke, dubbing him with a simple reply, "You are Dreamer, 'The Lost' Star...". With what Celestia said, he came out from behind the apple cart, also forgetting who else was around him. Celestia moved on to continue greeting other ponies informally, as ponies began to rise from their bows and stand to look up at her. He never noticed Princess Luna also came to visit, but Luna stood in front of the apple cart, looking down on the apple treats, as if the confections peaked her interest, but she also remained silent. He looked up to Luna and asked what she meant by 'Dreamer The Lost'. With a soft smile, Princess Luna said, even with her own sister she could not tell what she means sometimes. She lowered her head closer to him, as if she was telling a secret and added that her sister does possess the gift the Dragons also have. To see prophecies for each pony. She raises her head again, continuing to speak aloud, it is the decision of each pony if they will discover it or not and find out what it means. Her look to the side, down to him, focuses back to the cart. He stays beside Princess Luna, feeling safer, particularly with their encounter prior and takes cover again, but behind one of her hind legs and continues to watch Celestia. Luna stays in her spot, while Applejack pretends to ignore Dreamer and helps Luna with picking her some apple treats. Up until it's almost time to depart shortly after, left there to watch as they look back to all the ponies gathered around; both Princesses look to him and him making eye contact back. Celestia using her levitation, floats up the bag with Luna's apple treats from a Pegacoach and brings it to herself, opening the bag to take a bite of an apple fritter in a curious manner, getting a muzzle full, with conviction, yet daintily and certain it looked like she was leering at him while she was chewing. She floats the treats back to how Luna stowed it, only giving a sideways glance and cheeky smirk to her sister, knowing that Luna saw her take a bite and feels her staring at her. Celestia, fanning her large wings wide to take off, blocks the sun over several ponies. With a single swoop of her wings, she is up in the air, Celestia is the first to lead the convoy, Luna of course being the very next to take flight to catch up to her sister, and the others follow. Applejack clears her throat and tips her hat with her usual greetings to Dreamer, who is still standing in the same spot and holding up the line of ponies for the apple cart. He started noticing about this time that since coming to Ponyville that random, bizarre and even alarming events seemed to be very frequent only be focused on this town in particular. Even walking out to the marketplace is a very unpredictable event, let alone working shifts. As time kept passing, this has led him to be rather attuned to when something doesn't seem right and his two pets help him alert him of trouble when they are apart. On two occasions, with the help of his pets, saved Town Hall; one incident left his Dove with markings of a butterfly and now Town Hall stands with etched details of butterfly adornments, which he later grew to like. However, work shifts have changed, being a newly founded caretaker of the Night Palace's beautiful and enchanting Dreamseed garden, which he tends once every weekend to harvest sleeping sand for the Night Ponies. Adjusting to this lifestyle, he soon develop a tight schedule and seemed to like it, making himself a daily routine, which keeps him busy and may make it hard to catch him at a free moment. This way, he is able to still make time for study, taking care of daily obligations and have spare time to relax. Meditation and time alone is something he enjoys very much, to have quiet moments alone to reflect. Frequenting the former Golden Oak Library, or as ponies effectionatly called the "Treebrary", he enjoys time quietly reading, picking up subjects in any form of sciences. He always appreciated the beauty of nature and aesthetic beauty and this is an aluring, charming quality of the town itself and the land that surrounds it, nestles in forests and mountain ranges. He'll also be drawn to more lavish materials and having his own home now, he has picked up a new hobby of interior design and found a style he likes of Prench Country. He is also found to be quite reserved around ponies, withdrawn and may seem more drawn to being out in the wild compared to most other ponies. Preferring to spend time laying in the meadows and graze for food rather than in town at cafes or mingling in Town Square. In his free time one of his favorite activities in the outskirts of town he can sometimes be caught galloping the fields, a few occasions running alongside the train or even chasing his pet squirrel in the fields. He highly admires the kindness of the ponies in Ponyville, holds them dear and tries to offer service to anypony that shows a gesture of kindness to him. Also it is difficult for him not to worry about any pony, he does feel protective of the ponies in Ponyville and is willing to do almost anything in the sake for their well being. He even has his pets to help him watch the town for him while he is in the fields, particularly when it comes to Mayor Mare and the Town Hall building itself. So when strange or alarming events occur at Ponyville, which he is still adjusting to; depending on the situation, another side of him comes out, a more boisterous side and tries to assist Mayor in taking charge to ensure the ponies safety. This leaves him to today, he is about twice the age of the Manes at time time, filling his dream journal of new strange dreams that have been coming to him since coming to Ponyville. Seemingly to be trying to tell him something and have confided in Luna about them. It was only recently that Princess Luna had a parcel delivered to him, sent care of Luna, the inside gives him something to think about and can change his life in a new direction, it's a book to an institution in Prance of the Dream and Nightmare Laboratory. A letter accompanies the book from her, to think about it and take some time off to visit, inside is a pass for him. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtWaGAMJB3Q Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Earth Ponies